characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
Optimus Prime '''is the main protagonist of the 'Transformer' series. He is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobots team. Background Many millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron: life existed, but not life as we know it today. Intelligent robots that could think and feel inhabited the cities. They were called Autobots and Decepticons, but the brutal Decepticons were driven by a single goal: total domination. They set out to destroy the peace-loving Autobots, and a war between good and evil raged across Cybertron, devastating all in its path and draining the planet’s once-rich sources of energy. On the verge of extinction, the Autobots battled valiantly to survive, and while they had many capable warriors, such as the mighty Ironhide or the energetic Bumblebee, few could match the dedication to their cause possessed by their awe-inspiring leader, Optimus Prime. Once known as a low-level dock worker from the city of Iacon named Orion Pax, Optimus was rebuilt into the chosen leader of the Autobots and bravely led his comrades against the growing might of his nemesis: the Decepticon overlord, Megatron. However, millions of years spent in a seemingly never-ending conflict took a toll on Cybertron, reducing it to a husk of its former self. In search of a means to repair their damaged world, he and several Autobots embarked on an interplanetary expedition to scavenge for sources of energy. However, they were hounded by a Decepticon strike force led by Megatron upon their departure; the ensuing skirmish resulted in both sides crash landing on prehistoric Earth, rendering them in stasis until their reawakening in the modern day. With their conflict now spilling over to yet another planet, the Autobots devoted themselves to fighting for Earth’s defense in atonement for involving humanity in their struggles while upholding their commitments to healing Cybertron, running in opposition to Megatron’s plans to ravage the Earth of its resources, regardless of who would pay the price in the process. Armed not only with the power, arsenal and skills needed to do battle against any threat but a strong and unwavering moral compass dedicated towards doing what he believes to be the right thing, Optimus has made it his mission to continue fighting for the freedom he believed all sentient beings should have, even if it meant constantly putting his life on the line to do so. Powers & Abilities Equipment * '''Ion Blaster: '''Optimus’ trusted laser rifle and his main weapon of choice during battle, the Ion Blaster fires bursts of plasma, capable of incapacitating Decepticons or destroying large stone boulders in a few quick shots. This weapon is also immensely versatile, as it can switch between multiple firing configurations; these include fully-automatic fire akin to a sub-machine gun, powerful single shots akin to a revolver and even miniaturized bolts of Energon that explode like grenades. When not in use, the blaster is hidden in his body, ready to be called at any time. Despite this being his primary firearm, Optimus’ combat training has allowed him to wield other ranged weapon types, ranging from shotguns to machine guns, sniper rifles, EMP grenades, rocket launchers and mounted weapon emplacements. On the battlefield, he can store the images of most weapons he comes across in his memory, which he can then switch to and from for any situation he finds himself in. While his various gaming appearances show that his firearms do have limited ammo, this is less of a problem in other G1 media where such an issue is rarely brought up, likely due to his trailer often having a backup supply on hand for emergencies. * '''Energon Axe: '''Optimus has extensive training with hand-to-hand combat and all sorts of melee weapon types, ranging from warhammers to swords, gauntlets and maces, and has no qualms using the environment if he absolutely has to for makeshift weapons. However, the one armament that can even be remotely considered to be his signature weapon is his trusted Energon Axe, a blade made of pure Energon which can be reconfigured into other weapon types. * '''Matrix of Leadership: As his name implies, Optimus holds the rank of Prime, designating him as the leader of the Autobots. This position is derived from - once again - Primus himself as attributed by the original 13 Transformers he had created. To serve as physical proof of their status, each Prime was entrusted with the Matrix of Leadership, a talisman which contains a portion of Primus’ spark. This trinket grants its user the wisdom and experience of the Primes, as well as a built-in counter to any source of evil, regardless of however strong it may be. Optimus keeps the Matrix on his chassis at all times, and while it does allow him to harness its powers in combat, he often holds back in the event he can cause unwanted collateral damage. He was notably separated from it during the events of the Transformers movie, whereupon he passed it on to Hot Rod before dying, but he reclaimed it in short fashion after being resurrected when the newly-dubbed Rodimus Prime was infected by the Hate Plague. In most instances similar to these, the Matrix cannot be taken away by force nor can it be destroyed by any conventional means, as it is usually passed on to another Autobot worthy of being called a Prime in the event the bearer is compromised in some fashion. At its core, the Matrix can increase the strength of its bearer to immense levels, allowing them to take on almost any threat they face single-handedly, up to and including universal-level threats such as the planet-eating Unicron. It also connects them to the Cybertronian afterlife, allowing them to commune with previous Primes or even resurrect fallen Transformers. In an even more absurd take on its abilities, the Matrix also grants the bearer the knowledge of almost any form of technology to ever exist as well as the ability to remotely control them. It has also acted as a healing factor of sorts by repairing grievous amounts of damage sustained by its bearer and has even been responsible for straight up resurrecting Optimus at one point in the Japanese continuity. Transformation * 'Vehicle Mode: '''Optimus’ main transformation in almost every Transformers continuity is a Freightliner Cab-over-engine Class 8 semi-truck, which serves as his main form of disguise when not in active combat. Such a vehicle fits his physique quite well; according to the US Department of Transportation, those within the Class 8 group can carry weights exceeding 33,000 lbs - this includes the vehicle’s own weight and those of its passengers and cargo. While transformed, Optimus can reach speeds up to 175 mph and is still as immensely durable as his normal form. He is more than willing to ram into his foes or swing his trailer as a melee attack and can traverse through large bodies of water thanks to thrusters and other adaptations. Transformations between his truck and robot forms are a matter of mere seconds, allowing Prime to switch his tactics on the fly and adapt to the current situation at hand. In his robot form, Optimus is technically split up into three modules which he is mentally linked to. The Optimus Module is his actual body and the most important one out of the three; while damage to any of them is felt either way, the survival of the other two is highly dependant on the Optimus Module’s own whereas it can function without them. The Prime Module takes the form of a small remote-controlled vehicle called Roller that he can use to scout out distant locations. Lastly, the Combat Deck hidden inside his vehicle form’s trailer contains emergency supplies, weapons and an antenna that boosts his communications with other Autobots. Feats Strength *Beat Megatron to near death: **Megatron was able to survive an explosion that knocked Cybertron out of Earth’s orbit. Doing so would require up to 9.5 zettatons of TNT. **Megatron survived this with just a couple cracks in his armor, and Optimus was able to beat him down to the point where he could’ve died had he not been reformatted and turned into Galvatron. *Lifted giant boulders. *Truck mode can smash through stone and send other Transformers careening through steel or stone walls. *Flipped over an ocean liner and later threw it. *Ion Blaster can make Devastator lose his footing *Scales to Megatron who knocked down the Washington Monument with just one punch. **Optimus then stopped the monument from collapsing, then (with the help of Grimlock) pushed it back up. **The Washington Monument weighs around 80,000 tons. *Ion Blaster can one-shot tanks. *One-shot Monstructor, a Combiner. *Damaged the near-unbreakable armor of the Phase Sixer, Sixshot. Sixshot’s armor is made out of a material formed from a collapsed star that can withstand galaxy-level explosions. *Ripped off Megatron's Fusion Cannon and proceeded to beat him down with it. *Tore Swindle apart. *Knocked out Soundwave in one hit. *Weaker Autobots such as Huffer, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide have lifted up woolly mammoths over their heads. Woolly mammoths can weigh about 6 tons *In Devastation, he can hit the ground so hard, it creates a massive power geyser that boasts a great amount of damage and a wide area-of-effect to boot. *Can nearly knock Devastator off his feet with a shoulder charge. *Has lifted a cargo ship. *Moved a 724,000 ton oil tanker. Speed *Dodged a shot from a tank *Dodged attacks from Nightbird, a ninja robot. *Beat the Fusion Cannon's firing speed with his Ion Blaster. *Can dodge missile fire. (Missiles can fly at Mach 9.7.) *Dodged shots from the Fusion Cannon. *Can effortlessly evade attacks from Windblade. *Blitzed Galvatron, often portrayed as an upgraded form of Megatron. Durability *Shrugged off falling from orbit twice. *Survived a shot from Megatron that casually blows up mountain-tops *Can tank hits from Devastator. *Withstood a wormhole collapsing on him. *No-sold having a speeding truck ram into his leg. *Survived having one of his arms ripped off, being blasted through his chest and knocked into a deep pit. *Got stepped on directly by Trypticon and lived. *Survived being crushed under several tons of rubble. *Got trapped inside a chamber filled with anti-matter and survived. *Survived a blast from an amped Megatron **Megatron was infused with the Heart of Cybertron, a trinket used to power the Decepticons’ ship so that it could fly from Cybertron to the Earth 4 million years ago. *Survived a duel with Megatron, while Megatron had one specific trait from each of his minions, for example: **Rumble’s earthquake power **Skywarp’s illusions **Reflector’s blinding light **Thundercracker’s sonic boom blasts **Starscream’s cluster bombs and Null Ray *Took hits from Thunderwing, who - by his own admission and Optimus' - has enough power to wipe out the universe. *Tanked attacks from Nova Prime, possessed by the embodiment of the Dead Universe. *He, Scorponok and the Dinobots survived the explosion of the Toraxxis Mega-Refinery, a facility that holds and refines around eight billion megaliters of Energon. The resulting explosion can be seen from orbit. *Survived the surface of the sun. Skill *Shot a ship in space from ground level *Prevented Megatron from using the Ferrotaxis supercomputer to cyberform the Earth during the events of Transformers: Devastation. *Led the Autobots for more than several million years in the fight against the Decepticons through many different planets. *Commanded 1,000 battle via the Omniglobe. *In Transformers: The Headmasters, he merged with Vector Sigma - the Allspark - to save the Earth at the cost of his own life. (He was resurrected not long after.) *Has defeated Combiners such as Devastator, Menasor and Bruticus all by himself. *Wiped out the Hate Plague before it could infect the whole galaxy. *Was reforged into Sky Convoy to defeat Super Megatron and the Sky Giant. *Led the Autobots to victory in several continuities where the War for Cybertron had ended. *Teamed up with Megatron in the IDW comics to save Cybertron from the corrupted Shockwave, subsequently burying the hatchet between them in that continuity. *By this point, Shockwave was in possession of literal god-level powers and the ability to rewrite the fabric of reality as he saw fit. *Through the millions of years he has been alive, he has mastered almost every form of combat and become one of the greatest tacticians in Cybertron’s history. *Killed Nova Prime during the Dark Cybertron event. *Has repeatedly beaten several high-ranked Decepticons, including: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Scorponok, Blitzwing, Motormaster, Barricade, Brawl, Breakdown, Kickback, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Trypticon, Galvatron and more. *Fought his way past the government’s elite guard into the Cybetronian Senate while he was still Orion Pax and without the aid of the Matrix. *In the Prime Wars Trilogy, he finally defeated Megatron one-on-one, ending the Great War. *He can effectively lead skirmishes on different battlegrounds. *Once managed to somehow to beat Cthulhu. (Yes. that Cthulhu.) *The Matrix of Leadership can send him visions of possible futures. *Defeated Unicron. Weaknesses *'Honorful: 'Although he will not hesitate to fight and kill if the situation calls for it, Optimus is honor-bound to hold back his full power and avoid collateral damage to the surrounding environment and loss of innocent life. Many believe that he would be a much more successful military commander if he were more ruthless, but that would go against what makes him Optimus Prime to begin with. *'Not Invincible: '''Despite how powerful Optimus is, he is not as invincible as some Autobots who look up to him say, since enough damage will be enough to kill him if his opponent possesses the means to output such power. This has lead to the many deaths he had undergone throughout the G1 continuity, even if he did eventually get better as time went on. Fun Fact Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Hasbro Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Firearms Users Category:Axe Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Transformers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Army Leaders Category:Military Characters